mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Glossary of anime and manga
Anime and manga fans outside of Japan have adopted many Japanese words and phrases. Some of these words have been misinterpreted, reinterpreted or undergone significant change in meaning. In addition, a variety of terms relating to anime and manga and the associated fandom have arisen, either by translation/transliteration from Japanese or as part of the shared slang or jargon of the subculture. In some cases English and Japanese have contributed in complex ways to the formation of new words in either or both languages. (e.g. Hentai - ‘H’ - Ecchi) Other subcultures have also adopted Japanese loan-words through contact with fans of such media as anime and manga. In addition, there are a great many Japanese words and phrases that fans and the curious will come across in relation to anime and manga. A * – Any animation produced in or originating from Japan. Shorthand for Japanese Animation. * Anime music video – Often abbreviated AMV, video clips from at least one anime series arranged to fit a musical piece playing in the background. AMVs usually cut out the audio and subtitles from the actual anime episodes, but sometimes sound clips or subtitles may be left in at certain parts to help enhance the video. * Ahoge - A single strand of hair that sticks out of a character's head. It literally means "stupid hair" and the character is usually stupid in some way. However, there are exceptions to this, so it is not a rule. It's different from antenna hair, which is when there are two or more locks of hair sticking up as opposed to one. Some characters that have an ahoge are Himeko Katagiri from Pani Poni, Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Megumi Momono from Mahoraba, Kenji Harima from School Rumble, and Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers. B * - Literally means "idiot" or "fool." * - Literally, "rose." "Bara" refers to a masculine gay men's culture and in manga circles a genre of manga about beefcakey gay men usually by gay men. Compare with the female-created Boys' Love. * – Beautiful boy – Japanese aesthetic concept of the ideally beautiful young man. Androgynous, effeminate or gender ambiguous. In Japan it refers to youth with such characteristics, but in the west has become a generic term for attractively androgynous males of all ages. * Bishie - Bishōnen * – Literally, "pretty girl." Often used to describe any young attractive woman, but also used to imply sexual availability (as in "bishōjo games"). * – male homosexual content aimed at women, current, generally used in Japan to cover yaoi and shonen-ai. C * – Character with cat ears and a cat tail, but an otherwise human body. These characters often have feline habits, claw-like nails, and occasionally show fangs. Emotional expressions are also feline in nature, such as an exaggerated fur-standing-on-end when startled. These characteristics are also sometimes used on guys as well as in the case of the characters of Loveless, Kyo Sohma of Fruits Basket and Ikuto Tsukiyomi of Shugo Chara! * – Japanese word meaning "shorty" or "little one". Due to Sailor Moon and mistranslation, in America it is sometimes used to mean super deformed. * – Commercial Message – An advert (usually on television). * – – World's largest comic convention held biannually in Tokyo, Japan for producers and fans of Dōjinshi. (see Comic Party) D * – Amateur manga/fanzine. * – Same-sex-loving person. – (Terminology) *Dub - When the voices in an anime are changed into another language from its native language. E * – Derived from transliterating the Japanese pronunciation of the English letter 'H' into Japanese, it means perverted, although milder than Hentai; usually referring to softcore porn. * – "Compensated dating" which may at times border on quasi-legal prostitution. High school girls are paid by older men to take them out for a night on the town, possibly with sex included. * – A scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. F * – A general story written by fans of media, including anime. Story or piece of fiction written by fans of a production. * – Elements specifically included to amuse or sexually provoke the audience that are unnecessary to plot development. *Fansub – fan-subtitled – A version of anime in which fans have translated and subtitled the dialogue into another language, most commonly into English. * – A female fan. *Futanari characters that appear to be women, but have male genitalea in addition to breasts. G * – Uniform for middle school and high school boys in Japan. The Gakuran is derived from Prussian army uniforms. * –　Girl games. This is "a type of Japanese video game centered around interactions with attractive anime-style girls". These games are a sub-genre of dating sims targeted towards a male audience. * - Literally "black face". A fashion trend among Japanese girls. The look consists of bleached hair, a deep tan, both black and white eyeliners, false eyelashes, platform shoes, and brightly colored outfits. * – Transliteration of gay. Etymology. * – manga with male homosexual themes, by men for men. Compare with yaoi, shonen-ai, June and BL. *Glomp – A hug in the manner of a small child, similar to a bearhug but often including one or both legs as well as arms. Also a hug in which the hugger jumps and catches the victim by surprise or off-guard. Occasionally referred to as a cross between a running tackle and a bearhug. *Glompnessa - A mega glomp involving more than one person glomping another person. *Gothicana – A serenade, with Gothic traits, such as black rose petals/ all attending wearing predominately black. * – Gothic Lolita – A fashion trend where girls and young women dress in the style of elaborate porcelain dolls. H * – "Abnormal" or "perverted". – Used by Western Audiences to refer to pornographic anime or erotica. However, in Japan the term used to refer to the same material is typically Poruno or Ero. * Huggle – A very affectionate hug used to show joy and/or thanks. It is also somewhat like a 'glomp' but not as surprising. Also a cross between the words "hug" and "cuddle" or "snuggle". * – Similar to an otaku, but more severe. A Hikikomori is someone who secludes themselves within their home, sometimes refusing to leave their home at all in an effort to isolate themselves from society. It can be viewed as a social phobia similar to Agoraphobia. In Welcome to the N.H.K. and The Wallflower, the main characters, Tatsuhiro Satō and Nakahara Sunako, are Hikikomori. I * – Short for , the class representative in a Japanese school. J * - Intended for an older audience than shōjo. Content intended for women ages 18 or older. *Juné, also written as June – a manga or text story with male homosexual themes for women written in an style, named for the Juné magazine. K * – cute. * – "Beast" – A genre of Japanese art and character design that prominently features animal-like fictional characters in human-like settings (Anthropomorphism) and situations. (see The Cat Returns, c.f. Furry) * – Characters with animal features such as ears and a tails, but have a human body. Catgirl also falls under this concept. Examples include many of the characters of Loveless, the Sohma family of Fruits Basket and Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yoru of Shugo Chara!. * – A subculture of girls and young women, the kogal "look" roughly approximates a sun-tanned California Valley girl. * – Genericised form of Comiket (Comics Market). L * – derived from the hentai series – Material with explicit sexual content (not to be confused with the slang term for Lesbian in some English speaking cultures). *Loli-Goth – – . M * – Japanese style comics. Or conforming to "Manga style" usually marked by features such as large eyes, long limbs, speed lines and exclamatory typography * – Creator of the manga. The mangaka is often the writer and the illustrator of the work. * – is a Japanese slang word originally referring to fetish or love for characters (e.g. meganekko-moe, "glasses-girl moe) N * – Male love. – A deprecated, archaic term for male homosexuality. Etymology * – Character with cat ears and a cat tail, but an otherwise human body. These characters often have feline habits, claw-like nails, and occasionally show fangs. Emotional expressions are also feline in nature, such as an exaggerated fur-standing-on-end when startled. CatGirl Examples include many of the characters of Loveless, Kyo Sohma of Fruits Basket and Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yoru of Shugo Chara!. * – Japanese word for Cat, or Feline, often used when referring to a character with cat ears and/or tail. O * (kko)- tomboy * – (Pejorative) male homosexual. – (Literally cooking pot.) Etymology * – Some kind of add-on bonus on an anime DVD, like a regular 'extra' on western DVDs. * – Original * – Anime newcomers like to consider themselves "otaku" when they start liking anime; their definition of otaku is anime fan. Long-time anime fans, however, tend to not call themselves otaku because of its negative Japanese connotation. The literal translation of the word is your house, but in Japanese slang the word is used to describe somebody who is so obsessed with something they never leave their house. Basically it means "geek", but is occasionally associated with lolicons and pedophiles, like in the anime series Hand Maid May. * –　lit. Maiden games. This is a video game that is targeted towards a female market, where one of the main goals, besides the plot goal, is to develop a romantic relationship between the player character (a female) and one of several male characters. *OVA – Original Video Animation, or OVA is a type of anime, which is intended to be distributed on VHS tapes or DVDs, and not to show in movies, or television. It can also less frequently be referred to as OAV, or Original Animated Video. * – "End" in Japanese, used by some fanfiction authors at the end of their works. Also used at the end of many anime series. * – Daddy – Older male such as a teacher or other role model. Often slightly perverted, but usually portrayed affectionately. Can also be used as 'pops' or 'old man' (as in father). P Q R *Raw – Anime episode or manga scans in its original language without editing or subtitles. S * – Commonly called "rice wine" in North America, sake is an alcoholic beverage made from brewing rice. * – Intended for an older audience than shōnen. Content intended for men ages 18 to 40 or older. * – Japanese voice actor. Note anime voice actor as seiyū also perform for radio shows and video games as well as do dubs for foreign TV shows and movies. * – "Young woman" is, in western usage, a style of anime and manga intended for girls ages 5 to 10 or 10 to 18 depending on the content. * – coined following the form of shōnen-ai, denoting lesbian content, typically for material without explicit sex. In Japan the term shōjo-ai is not used with this meaning, and instead tends to denote ephebophilia. * – "Young boy" is, in western usage, a style of anime and manga intended for boys. These works are characterized by high-action, often humorous plots featuring male protagonists, and unrealistically endowed female characters providing fanservice. Aimed for boys ages 5 to 10 or 10 to 18 depending on the content. * – A term denoting male homosexual content in women's media, although this usage is obsolete in Japan. English-speakers frequently use it for material without explicit sex, in anime, manga, and related fan fiction. In Japan, it denotes ephebophilia; see Shotacon. * – Abbreviation for wakashudo. – The Way of Young Men age structured male homosexuality in Samurai society. * – dōjinshi with male homosexual themes for women that are original stories and non-parodic of existing series. *Super deformed – Also referred to as simply "SD". Miniaturized versions of the characters integrated into the storyline to add comedy, or to display exaggerated emotion in a way that might be out of character. They are usually used when the character is supposed to be angry, sad, confused, or startled. More commonly known as a chibi. Chichiri from the anime Fushigi Yuugi is often found to be in a super deformed shape. * Sub - When an anime is kept in its original language, but has subtitles. T * - literally "to be continued". Occasionally used at the end of a chapter of manga or an episode of anime when a continuation is to follow. * â -€“ a character type whose personality is initially combative but eventually becomes loving and emotionally vulnerable. ** See Yandere for the inverse of this trait. * - bastard or something harsher used as an insult U V * – An art movement characterized by eccentric looks, involving elaborate costumes and make-up. W *Waifu - A female character that one considers to be their "2D wife". Originated from the anime series Azumanga Daioh. X Y * – the Japanese ideal for a woman, being humble and skilled in domestic matters. * - is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence. The term is derived from the words meaning a mental or emotional illness and meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, often using extreme violence as an outlet for their emotions. The usage of the character type has led to criticism over the amount of violence in works such as School Days and When They Cry. Although the character type has been used in anime and manga since Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam in 1985, conscious use of the term only began to be around the turn of the millennium. A variant of the term, originated in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and is used to describe a character who is mentally ill and snaps instantly without showing affection for the victim of their outbursts. * – Japanese acronym from '‘No climax, no point, no meaning’' (Yama nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi) – Male-on-male sexual content for women, particularly dōjinshi. Compare PWP. Sometimes (and incorrectly) used for all male/male romantic and sexual content, especially by US publishers. * – jargon term for lesbian content, typically used to denote only the most sexually explicit end of the spectrum in media outside of Japan. Inside Japan, the term denotes a broader spectrum of attraction between women. (Used like the term 'Yaoi' for women) Z * - Meaning 'Absolute Territory' (a term from the anime Evangelion), this phrase refers to the area of exposed thigh when a girl is wearing a miniskirt and thigh high socks. See also * Category:Anime and manga terminology * Category:Japanese fashion * Category:Japanese subcultures * Glossary of fan fiction terms * Glossary:Japanese film credit terms References External links * Animeph.com, (large list of English and Japanese terms used in anime and manga lingo) Category:Anime and manga terminology Anime and manga es:Anexo:Glosario de anime y manga ms:Istilah anime dan manga ru:Термины и понятия аниме и манги